dungeons_dragons_orcsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loot
When a corpse is looted, or a chest is opened, or a storage-space is explored, the investigating-player may /roll 1-100. Whichever number it lands on decides what they loot. Looted Items Click here for a list of items the Adventurers have already stumbled across during their adventure. The Loot-List * 01. Seemingly nothing? (x) (x) * 02. Poisonous snake * 03. Robotic Statuette * 04. Dead rat * 05. Crusted soggy sock * 06. Some pieces of string * 07. Fish * 08. Dirty rag * 09. Bar of Soap * 10. Flint and tinder * 11. Matchsticks * 12. Kobold candle * 13. Black cat (x) * 14. Mysterious meat (x) * 15. Pirate telescope * 16. Brass knuckles * 17. Wooden phallus * 18. Old Map (x) * 19. Updated Map * 20. Long length of rope * 21. Canned supplies (x) * 22. Torches * 23. Hunting-knife * 24. Skeleton-key * 25. A puppy * 26. Machete (x) * 27. One-handed hammer * 28. Pick-lock equipment (x) * 29. Grappling-hook * 30. Any of the last 20 items. * 31. Gilnean pocketwatch (x) * 32. Bow and arrows * 33. Vial of poison (x) * 34. Ancient locket * 35. Slingshot * 36. Mage-wand * 37. Wizard hat * 38. Shortsword * 39. Gnomish Wristwatch (x) (x) * 40. Mechanical Yeti * 41. Druidic Flute * 42. "Magic" herbs * 43. 'Hearthstone Cards (x)' * 44. Marble phallus * 45. Epic Hearthstone Cards (x) * 46. Mysterious drink * 47. Legendary Hearthstone Cards (x) * 48. War-axe * 49. Portable Hearthstone-board (x) * 50. ANY of the last 20 items * 51. A heap of gold * 52. Bastard-sword (x) * 53. Healing-potion (x) * 54. Sleep-darts & blowgun * 55. Large healing-potion (x) * 56. Mysterious-potion (x) * 57. An egg * 58. Smokebombs (x) * 59. A creature (x) * 60. Goblin Auto-Campfire (x) * 61. Brawl-pub Invitation * 62. Gnomish Torch * 63. Greatsword * 64. Wizard potion (x) * 65. Mysterious egg (x) * 66. Demonic curse * 67. S.E.L.F.I.E Camera * 68. Healthstone * 69. A seedy address * 70. A class-appropriate weapon * 71. Haunted relic * 72. Strange puzzle-cube * 73. Flintlocke-pistol * 74. A soul * 75. Worg-pup * 76. Giant egg * 77. Bewitched Mirror * 78. Magic flute * 79. Mysterious flask * 80. A class-appropriate item * 81. Flask of Orc-pheromones * 82. Old treasure map * 83. Potion-flask * 84. Ancient deed * 85. Scroll of minor Necromancy * 86. Druidic beast-herbs * 87. Eldritch healing-potion * 88. Engineering World-Enlarging device * 89. Orcish runestone * 90. A class-appropriate trinket (x) * 91. Bottomless bag * 92. Magic ring (x) * 93. Hearthstone * 94. Used Soulstone * 95. Mythical weapon * 96. Gnomish Handheld Portal-Device * 97. Minor invisibility-cloak (x) * 98. Re-roll 90-100 * 99. Any of the last 10 items, of choice. * 100. Self-made item. Treasures Occasionally during the adventure, the heroes may stumble across special one-of-a-kind treasures that cannot be found anywhere else, for instance, through looting a special boss or searching a specific location. These items often have some effects that either alter the game-mechanics or the RP. * Dark Iron Hammer (Egbert) * Eldritch Spellbook ''(Holaer)'' * [http://dungeons-dragons-orcs.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stonehammer The Stonehammer]' '(Thrundain) * Holy Spiritblade ''(Eyris)'' * Sentry Owl's Eye (Aldoreah) * Voidblade Dagger (Tuaitha) * Valiant Defender Shield (Alton)